Glee News
by xXMadXHatterXx
Summary: If your completely In love with Glee and want to know all of the facts on the soon-to-be episodes and favorite actors then read this! Because written in this internet newspaper is the latest Glee secrets that you'll be spreading like the flu!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Glee, I just know the news

…..

5/10/11

For the latest Glee news there are many topics to discuss considering the fact that there are scheduled to be only a few episodes left!as schools leaving so are the Glee teens of our life, but lets forget about that now and pay attention to the important info. Like…

_After a long dispute with the Kings of Leon starting off of the Fox wanting to use their songs for Glee. After ending in insults and lashing Ryan Murphy stood up for Glee, saying "A lot of bands say 'we don't want our stuff on Glee' Like, lighten up you a**holes… I mean this is a compliment. Also, it sends a _positive message out. What the hell is wrong with you guys"

_On the May 24th season finale of our oh so famous show Glee, our singers will be taking on the best show choir in the nation. But with another creative and original song, "Light Up My World" the Gleeks are sure to win, but who knows what the creators will decide to do. Although after listening to parts of _the song myself I believe that they will be the victors of this stressing ocation.

_Jonathan Groff, also known to most of you as our very own Jesse St. James is scheduled to be back on the show! Hes going to be here for the last three episodes. The reason, as leaked by a secret source is that hes back to apologize, and maybe even get back together with Rachel! What will this mean to all _those Finchel fans out there, the world won't know till at least the last episode

_Everybody likes Rebecca Blacks Friday right? Well if not then you sure will considering Glee will be doing a cover on it! Along with "Im Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You", "Isn't she lovely", "Rolling in the Deep", "Dancing Queen, and "Jar of Hearts", Glee is gonna make this Prom _night fun!

That's it for todays latest facts but make sure to check in again and again for the #1, and totally Glee-tastic.

Glee News


	2. Chapter 2

I would appreciate a few reviews pretty please, just to tell me how im doing , thanks for reading and of course I do not on glee!

…..

Hello readers, not much to say but all should now the latest and greatest juicy glee tid-bits! So tuck in tight and listen close, cause I've got some story's for you

.G.

The biggest shock to most gleeks is that there are only TWO episodes left but the next one up is named "Funeral", which is a very sad title for an apparently very sad episode, including the death someone in the show, inside facts on who that might be have not been released yet but we do know that the songs for this sorrowful episode are "My Man"-Rachel, "Pure Imagination-Ensemble" and Try a Little Tenderness"-Mercedes

.L.

Next season a special guest star will be on Glee, and it could be someone exactly like you. Oxygen released that they are doing their own TV show called The Glee Project, who took teens just like you and tested them on their acting, dancing, and of course singing ability's. the winner of this show will be written and characterized and will be one of the Glee stars on the slushie covered carpet next season.

.E.

As most of you know the very special Jessie St. James is back and dating our shining star Rachel Berry, but how long and if so, will it be forever? Well according to inside sorces the love relationship there shouldn't end any time soon, so it will most definitely leave a Finchel thread hanging till the next season. Hopefully though, Rachel and James won't last because as we all know Finchel will be together in the end. (on a side not it seems that through this and next season Sam and Mercedes will be together. who know how that's going to end up)

.E.

On Itunes Glee's Rolling in the Deep was high up on the list of bought several times, but has now ended up in place 32, in my own opinion I didn't exactly enjoy the song that much. My opinion isn't the only one that matters though, considering it was bought over 1092 times

.!.

In more fangirl news chord overstreet has lost his bueatiful blonde locks! It's now a regular blonde, no highlights and sadly he has also cut it , that makes me slowly die inside

.!.

That's it for the news this week but pretty please review and p.m. me if you have any news or ideas you'd like me to put into my online newspaper, but so long for now!

Please review


	3. AN, in need of reveiws :

A/N: usually I totally hate it when people do this but. If you could, could any of you please review this story. I don't care if its anonymous or not or a paragraph or a word, but I would really appreciate it if you could


	4. Chapter 4

Before I start I would like to thank every single one of my reviewers! I was going to stop this newspaper because I didn't think anybody cared about it but thanks to you guys I will continue it! I love all of you! Thanks again. On another note since there won't be any Glee episode during the summer my newspaper will have fewer posts, but they will still be here! Thanks again everyone!

Disclaimer: Don't own the place where I get my facts, nor do I own the wonderful Glee

.G.

As most of you know the Glee cast is touring right now! There still selling late tickets so if you're totally desperate than make sure you look online and get some seats quick! Quite closely related to that they're making a movie out of their tour that way everyone can enjoy their fantastic singing abilities! The Glee Tour is said to be coming out on August 12th and should be playing for at least two weeks!

.L.

As most of you know, _Oxygen_ will be starting a new TV show called _The Glee Project_, were teenagers just like you will become compete to become the next Glee teen star. The show is said to be premiered June 12th so look out for those commercials! You're gonna wanna see this!

.E.

Lea Michele is making a huge impact on animals. She wrote to the National Institute of health to try to stop the sending of 14 chimpanzees for animal testing. Who knew that our sweetheart Lea would be brave enough to do that! I applaud you Lea.

.E.

Everyone loves Kurt's love Blaine, right? Who doesn't enjoy their daily dose of Klaine? Well what if that Klaine cuteness gets ruined? Apparently Kurt and Blaine are going to have a big fight next season! Oh no! We have not figured out what this fight is about but were hoping that it'll resolve quickly next season.

.!.

I'm pretty sure every person was informed about the Finn/Rachel big kiss in the last episode, but what most people don't know is that the song they were singing (Pretend) hit the top 10 on the ITunes list! It currently rests at number 37 but has been rated 5 stars by almost every single reviewer on it! Congrats Lea and congrats Cory.

…..

I'd just like to thank you again for the reviews; I'll see you next time!

Please continue to review


	5. Chapter 5

**First off I'd like to apologize for not updating my story, I feel like a real jerk. But since I was gone there are many more stories to hear that I hope will be enough for forgiveness .**

**Thanks for reading!**

**.G.**

I would like to announce that sadly, true to rumors the glee kids are graduating. Not all glee members are leaving butthe biggest characters (such as Rachel, Finn, Quinn, and Puck) will be wearing there caps and gowns and heading off to college. New characters are said to be brung in to fill their places in Season 4. Even though they are to leave you will see the ones that are gone on the big screens because they've all had their equal share of sent in scripts from anxious producers.

.L.

According to Ryan Murphy, he has had enough with the complaints of Gleeks and is changing his anitial plans for season 3 and focusing basically and only on the characters itself. By doing this Murphy says there are to be no more guest stars and less songs. If you ask me this new idea is going to lead to even more complaints than ever.

.E.

Known to only few people (and know many ;)) Ryan Murphy has fired his original producers and writers and hired new ones to make the show more interesting than it was before. Most people who have heard this news are scared, because who knows what the new producers will do to the show. I'm hoping, along with many others that the new crew will make the show even better tha before, and that they won't mangle it out of proportion.

.E.

A great new fact that will rock up our glee stage is that a new girl, names Rebecca will be joining the club. Apparently she will be able to belt out large notes and sing all types of music. Maybe with this new addition to the Glee Club they'll make it to Nationals, or will she just end up stirring trouble?

.!.

Many people have been wanting to know, but I have the truth here. Blaine, and Sunshine will be returning to the show. Earlier it was released that Klaine would be having a fight but with the new writers it seems that the idea might be passed up! In my opinion I think that they should have the fight to well, shake things up a bit and put more drama in the show.

…

**Hopefully that'll be enough to fill your hungry minds!**

**Keep reading a please review!**


	6. AN

AN

Hey everyone, imp sorry to say that I won't be writing again until the start of the new Glee/school year. I'm afraid that all my extracurricular activities have left me with the loss of time and strong urge to continue at the moment. If you would like to keep up with some other kinds of news for Glee you can get the app Glee Pro on your Itouch. Please keep this newspaper in your hearts and minds until I continue to run it again Thanks for reading! I hope you don't get upset and I'll miss you all! Lots of lurv

xXMadXHatterXx


End file.
